I don't love you
by SoScreamsAWhisper
Summary: In which Sophie refuses to tell howl that she loves him. Jealousy. Cause we all know how much I love that. Takes place after the events of Howl's moving castle, the movie. [HowlXSophie, SophieXHowl]. I don't own cover image.
1. What's real is not

Summary: In which Sophie refuses to tell howl that she loves him. Jealousy. Cause we all know how much I love that. Takes place after the events of Howl's moving castle, the movie. [HowlXSophie, SophieXHowl].

* * *

><p>Howl came into the room, immediately finding where Sophie was. She was sitting on the ground near Calcifer, seemingly ready to give him a new log to hold (burn).<p>

Howl felt a small smile cross his face for a moment. Though when she turned around, it was long gone.

"Oh, Howl," said Sophie, in that breathtaking voice of her's. "How long have you been standing there?"

He shrugged, shaking her inquiry off. "Not long," he assured her, laid back as usual.

She smiled at his response. "Okay, then. I was putting some wood on Calcifer for you," she told him, business as usual.

He smirked kindly, all charm. "Well, Calcifer, make sure to thank Sophie. Carry on, then," was all he said in response.

Sophie could've sworn her heart stopped at his words. She watched as Howl turned and left.

She sighed, turning her attention back to Calcifer with a sad smile upon her face.

Calcifer understood the look all too well. It was the same one that all of Howl's past girlfriends had on their faces' whenever Howl left the room.

Complete and utter sadness.

_~0~_

Howl fell against his door with a slight **_thud_**, ever the over-dramatic drama-queen. That's usually how all of their conversations go these days. Ever since she's freed Calcifer and given him back his heart, they were left with old awkwardness.

Howl had never had a steady girlfriend before, and he had intended to keep it that way, that is... until Sophie came into the picture. She was like no other woman he had ever met. She was fiery, yet cool. Shy, yet outspoken. Proper, yet wild. Every aspect of her was like two people, one to peel back, and one to get comfortable with.

But ever since Sophie had set him free, he'd felt a strange attraction to her- one so fierce and unseen before. He also remembered fondly her words when she'd returned it;

"A heart's a heavy burden."

All he'd wanted to respond was the truth- that he'd be brave enough to care for it if she helped him.

But, on the other hand, he was confused. Was this his heart playing cruel tricks on him? He'd never truly fallen in love with a woman before, but what if his heart was giving him the illusion that he loved her, when, in fact, he did not?

He'd had so many girlfriends over the years that it was hard to shake the thoughts of the game from his mind.

Another one of his doubts was what would happen if she told him that she loves him? If so, would he revert back to his old self and leave her alone- leave behind every adventure they had shared- short or long?

Howl shook his head, as though, that were enough to clear it. He sighed, quickly stripping off his shirt and tossing it beside his bed. He fell down face-first into the comfort of his mattress.

His final thought before falling asleep was, "Ahhh, I hate love!"

End of chap one.

* * *

><p>P.s., I own nothing. The characters belong to Diana Wynne Jones. Thank you.<p> 


	2. Purple is the new black

Summary: In which Sophie refuses to tell howl that she loves him. Jealousy. Cause we all know how much I love that. Takes place after the events of Howl's moving castle, the movie. [HowlXSophie, SophieXHowl].

* * *

><p>Howl woke up to sunlight streaming through his window. He sat up in bed and yawned, smiling pleasantly as he climbed out and cast a quick spell for making his bed.<p>

As Howl came out, he yelled, "Calcifer, hot water in the bathroom!"

Calcifer rolled his eyes, stuck out his tongue, but obeyed nonetheless.

Sophie came out of her room and entered the kitchen. "Where's Howl?" She asked him, trying to keep her voice steady, which wasn't easy with the amount of hormones coursing through her.

"In the shower, wasting the water on dying his hair, as usual," Calcifer smirked. "So, what hair color will he have this time?"

She blushed at his tease. "You'll see," was all she allowed him to know.

"See what?" they turned around to see Markl leaning over the railing, eyes wide.

"What color Sophie dyed Howl's hair this time," answered Calcifer.

Markl laughed, wanting to get in on the action as well. "So what did you dye it?" he pressed his mother-figure.

Sophie wagged a finger at him playfully. "A good magician never reveals her secret," was all she allowed herself to say.

Markl pouted, making Sophie want to break down, but she just wanted them to see for themselves.

Howl came out of the bathroom nota moment's time later, eyes wide. His hair-color? Bright purple. "Sophie, you've ruined me!" he yelled in despair. "What shall I do with purple hair?! I will never be beautiful again!"

Sophie rolled her eyes at his dramaticness. "You, the almighty wizard, don't have enough power to change your haircolor, yet you could break my curse?"

Howl blushed at the implication. "That's- I am almighty!" He declared. "I will break this spell!"

He seemingly fell to the ground. He pulled a white stick from midair and drew a circle with several other marking inside it. He stood up, and his hair began changing color. First to a midnight black, then to a dark brown, then to a very red ginger, next fading to a gentle blonde.

Howl smirked when it was finished. "See?!" he crowed, "There's not a spell in the world I can't cast!"

Sophie rolled her eyes at his tone. "Yes. How great of you."

"You think so?"

Sophie could only laugh aloud while she started crying silently inside.


End file.
